Back to you
by Giggles'365
Summary: It is two days before my birthday and it is b-e-a-U-tiful day outside. I will be turning 21, while I am not necessarily excited for my birthday I do have this feeling inside that I can't quite place... maybe I'm…anxious? Ah anxious, yes that's it, it feels as if something is going to happen and yet while I do not know what it is I do not fear it, I welcome it really.
1. Chapter I

_Journal Entry #The more the merrier_

December 14 2015

It is two days before my birthday and it is b-e-a-U-tiful day outside. I will be turning 21, while I am not necessarily excited for my birthday I do have this feeling inside that I can't quite place. It is nothing to bothersome, it's not a worry feeling or a dreadful feeling nor is it an exuberant feeling or of complete and utter joy of turning 21. What could this feeling possibly be? Maybe its anxiety, it is almost a buildup of all those things, maybe I'm…anxious?

Ah anxious, yes that's it, it feels as if something is going to happen and yet while I do not know what it is I don't fear it, I welcome it really.

Many of friends ask me what am I to do on my birthday and the response I give is the same for each "I am going to live". Live meaning, live like I do every other day, glad and happy to be alive. Am I fully happy with my self, no not yet but in time I will be, I have yet to see what the world has for me and I have for it but I cannot help but think that day will come soon.

Outside today is so bright and lively, the snow awakening the dreary sky making the world seem that much lighter. I always loved the snow and its feathery touches on my cheeks, on my palms, on nose and tongue. How the snow can cascade itself on a plank of land and stay put for days not quivering to anyone but the sun and its ever present heat.

I found some more old journals this morning left behind by my mother. She was such an adventurist. It talks of stories and places she's visited. People she's met, it all sounds so wonderful. But there are times I am a bit confused when I read through them, she starts of each journal stating _it is_ then whatever date it was then onto the activities of that day, and so on and so forth. In her journals she recalls past times and places almost as if she lived through them but the date she starts with are so far apart.

After mom passed my grandfather took over the house, I lived there for a short while but I didn't want to burden him. He's retired so there is but so much he could provide for us. I worked through high school and eventually I had enough money saved up to live on my own. It was tough at first but I managed. I visit the old house some days, and that's where I find these precious journals. Scattered all around the house some in obvious places and others hidden from sight.

I decided for my birthday I wanted to spend the day with jiichan and my little brother, if I should even call him that. He is so tall now. But no matter he will always be a little twerp.

Well that's' all I got for today, laters!

 _Fin_


	2. Chapter II

December 15, 2015

Rushing down the stairs with her overnight bag carelessly tossed over her shoulder, she bolts to the front entrance of the apartment complex. _Oh please let it still be there, ugh I don't want to wait another 20 minutes for the next one, I already missed the first two!_

During her hasty trek down the stairs she misplaces her footing on the last two steps of the stairs and instead of landing almost graciously on the floor she ends up in a huddle mass. Mumbling a slew of curses under her breath she gets albeit, more carefully than she was two seconds ago, and walks briskly to through entrance doors to the awaiting bus stop.

 _Oh no._ Spotting her point of interest she throws her hands up in the air, waving them back and forth to call the attention of the driver. "Wait! I'm here, I'm here!" Running after the vehicle a couple more steps while still waving her arms and calls after it "Please! Wait!" _Yes it stopped… finally._

The bus driver opens the plug door to let her on. "You got lucky this time miss, I almost didn't see you there". The bus driver gives her a quirky smile then closes the door behind her. "Oh yes! Thank you so much, I've already missed the first two so glad I could catch this bus!" She smiles back at the bus driver then heads to one of the middle window seats plopping herself into a chair and tossing the overnight bag atop of her legs.

She lets out a breath of air and settles herself in for the ride ahead. _Two minutes down 120 minutes to go. I wonder if Souta will stop by tonight._

"I'm back Jiichan! I brought over some groceries for you too, I saw you were lacking in some healthy food choices in your refrigerator!" Taking her shoes off at the door, she drops her overnight bag on the floor then heads to the kitchen. While humming a soft uplifting reggae tune to herself, she continues to put the groceries away around the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are my child" The elderly voice sounds across the kitchen catching the attention of the kitchen singer.

"Hey Jiichan!" Halting her unpacking she travels the short distance to her Jiichan and stretches her arms out for a hug. "I brought you some groceries, dinners on me tonight, sound's good?"

"Oh of course, you know I'd take your cooking over mine or that trouble maker Souta any day". Patting her lightly on the back, he moves around her and takes a seat on one of the kitchen's high chair.

"Tell me Kagome, why is it you want to spend your birthday with an old man like me?" Kagome looks towards him and responds "Because there is no other place I'd rather be." Giving him a true smile she continues are duties around the kitchen in making them a meal.

"What a wonderful meal you made child, have you found any more of your mother's journals hanging around?" Jiichan asks, while carefully putting the dishes into the sink. "As a matter of fact I have actually. I was hoping to find some more of them tonight. I know she has to have more left, it just doesn't feel like I've read all of her journals."

"I'm sure you haven't. Your mother used to write a heck of whole lot, so I am most positive you have not seen them all yet. Please remember my child, when it is time for things to come to an end it must end, don't hold on to this fixation of finding these journals too tightly, they'll come to an end at some point my dear." Giving her a silent pat on her back, he turns the faucet on, proceeding to wash the dishes.

"Yes, I know" Kagome responds with a short nod of the head. "But reading these journals makes me feel so much closer to mom, as if she's right here with me." She gives into a silent pause by breaking away to grab the dish from Jiichan to dry it off.

"These journals make me feel like I'm experiencing all the things she is, and having adventures with her." Jiichan pauses his actions of washing the dishes to look towards Kagome. "I know dear, I miss her too."

After finishing up washing the dishes, Jiichan bids her goodnight and tells her not to stay up to late. Kagome wanders around the kitchen for a short while then heads upstairs to her mother's old bedroom to continue her search for more journals.

 _Let's see here, Mom would always hover over here, when she was writing in her journals._ Walking over to the corner of the room, in between her favorite red lounge chair and the wooden night stand, she sits in the corner between the two. "Where could your journals be mom" Pulling her knees to her chest, she lightly starts to tap her feet on the floor boards not expecting the floor board to decrease in with each tap.

"Hmm" Experimentally she taps her foot a little harder and feels the floor cave in just a little bit more. "What's this" Moving her knees away from her chest to underneath her so that her knees her touching the floor, she carefully runs her fingers across the floor boards. Pushing down on the space that caved in with her foot she takes her other hand and maneuvers it around a bit trying to find its weakness. After a few tries she leaves one hand pushing down on the floor board, taking her other hand she pulls the other side of the floor board up.

"You clever dog" Smirking to herself in triumph, she pulls back the floor board further and sees her prize possession. _Why would she hide these?"_ Rummaging through the contents within the floor boards she pulls out a book. She removes her hands from the floor boards, then gently runs her hands over the cover of the one inch thick leather encased book.

"This book seems so antique." Sifting through the all the worn down pages with the brush of her thumb she returns back to the first page and reads its contents out loud to herself, " _To my dearest Kagome, enjoy the adventure."_

Turning to flip to the next page, she realizes there is something a bit off with the page. _This page seems a bit thicker than the rest._ Kagome rubs her thumb and pointer finger over the page, seeing a little sliver of a page making its presence she carefully pries it open and an unmarked page falls into her lap. Picking up the paper, she unfolds it and notices cursive writing.

" _Though I am not there with you, I know it will be you to find this. I have not been completely honest with you about your father my dear. I met your father a long, long time ago, he was the most handsome and sweetest man a woman could imagine, and boy did he have a sweet tooth. He could eat sweets for hours upon end._

 _I loved that man with all my heart. But in everyone's life there comes time for us to make a decision and I did. Do I regret that decision? Well no, but I do think of it often enough, and what it would have been like to live with him, to live with Bennie. You are so much like him, like Bennie._

 _Kagome, I want you to have something and I do hope you find just as much joy in it as I have in you and in this. I want you to flip to the back of this book, right now and tell me what you find. Well in spirit tell me what you find. Once you have found it, the rest is up to you."_

Kagome flips to the back of the book as stated. "It's a blank page. What am I looking for?" She flips the book back and forth, trying to figure out where it is. _Wait a minute._ After noticing there was a very subtle shake coming from the confines of the book, she shakes it again. Holding the book closer to her ear she shakes the book for the third time and realizes where the sound is coming from.

She reopens the book to her former place in the back, using her finger she probes through the fabric covered casing of the back board. Peeling back the fabric she notices a shiny object within the casing. "A chain…" It was a purple diamond shaped jewel attached to a thin silver chain, held together by a silver hooked clasp. After her inspection of the chain she continues reading the rest of the note left behind.

" _Hello again, now that you have found what I left for you, it is time for you to see what I have seen and lived. My sweet baby, oh I wish I could be there with you. When the time comes, do not be frightened, all things will come to light and you will soon understand._

 _There is one last request I have of you, only if you are willing. If you do decide to fulfill this last request of mine, read this carefully. When the night above is at its fullest and brightest, know that it is your journeys beginning and your journeys end. It is only then when you can come and go but it is only permitted once per full moon. If you are ready to see what I have seen, where I have been and gone, go to the tool shed. And don't forget the chain, you must have it with you whenever you leave or return._

 _Now that I have told you want you need to know, the question now is what will you do with it? Do keep in mind Kagome, you mustn't fear what you do not know."_


	3. Chapter III

December 16, 2015

 _I don't know what to think, but I feel within me I need to do this, I want to do this._ "Mom wouldn't leave this information with me if she didn't think I could handle it... right?" She whisks herself up from her position on the floor and glances towards the clock. _Happy Birthday Kagome, live it up this year._

Contingent on staying in the room she's in for a little while longer, she plops herself onto the lounge chair she was just sitting next too. Twiddling with the chain laced between her fingers, she ponders on the irony of the situation. Without much thought, she eases herself of the couch, grabs her sweater from the back of the lounge chair and heads for the kitchen. "Aha!" She gives a quick exclamation after scavenging around for a flashlight in the dark for a short while.

Taking long strides to the front door she puts on her running shoes then heads to the awaiting tool shed. _It's a b-e-a-Utiful night out tonight, Mom. Is tonight the night you spoke of._ Looking towards the sky, she feels the chill of the cool December's night air, and the pressing light from the moon. The moon's rays leave a waterfall of light over the house and the land, showering the land in its presence. "The moon is full tonight, is tonight the night you spoke of? ..."

Twiddling the chain around in her hand, unconsciously turning the action into a nervous tick. _Well here's the tool shed._ She rocks back and forth on the soles of her feet to her heels. Giving a brief look at the chain in her hands then back towards the white doors of the tool shed, she sets the flashlight between her legs in a firm grip, to put the chain around her neck. After securing the chain around her neck, she takes the flashlight from between her legs and flicks it on with her thumb.

"Well here I go." Opening the door of the tool shed she walks inside and closes the door behind her to escape from the cool December breeze.

"Wish you gave me a bit more direction mom, what exactly am I looking for?" After countless minutes of searching through the tool shed and finding not a damn thing but tools she starts to ponder on her sanity.

Giving a slight huff, she crosses her arms over herself and looks up towards the ceiling. _Maybe I should get some rest, and come back it this tomorrow, I still haven't a clue on what the significance the moon has._ "Yes, sleep is defiantly top priority right now." With a silent sigh, she starts to turn towards the door but pauses mid turn.

"May I ask you miss, how is it that I have found a presence other than my own in this tool shed?" A cool baritone voice rings through the shed startling Kagome and shocking her into oblivion. Turning quickly, too quickly towards the voice she misplaces her footing and trips over the leg on one of the tall shelves in the shed, successfully falling on her face. Kagome groans while picking her face up off the ground and looks towards the accusing figure. _The fuck was that._

She reaches for the dropped flashlight on the ground and shines the light towards the offender. Gasping slightly to herself she realizes this tall imposing figure of a man was not her grandfather nor was it Souta. _Crap._ The strange man winces as the light hits his face then looks towards the appendage that is glaring the offending light into his face. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my tool shed!" She asks, raising her voice at that daunting male figure.

The male stares her with imposing eyes, slightly widening by the voice she was using with him. When he doesn't answer or make any form of indication to her question she speaks again. "What are you doing in here?" She ask the imposing figure you again but this time the man's only response was the lifting of his eyebrow. He gives a silent sigh then starts to move closer to Kagome while she shuffles backwards from her position on the floor "Hey now! You stay right there mister."

Moving his hands up, to show no harm he states to her "I am not going to hurt you… you've already done a good job with that yourself" saying the last of the statement a little lower. "You are hurt." Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a handkerchief from his robe. _I know what language he is speaking now… though I am not fluent in it._ He points to his head and repeats himself "You hit your head." Then he points towards Kagome's for head.

She looks at him wearily and slowly reaches to the area of her head he pointed to. Feeling wetness gracing the tips of her fingers she brings her hand back down to eye level and notices the blood. He moves forward a couple more inches and reaches his hand out with the handkerchief for her to take "Here, take it".

She looks down at her hand, and back up towards the strange man, without any further thought she reaches out and cautiously grabs the handkerchief from him then places it over the damaged area. Still focusing her eyes on his figure. Remembering a bit of English from her classes she looks at him and responds with a quiet "Thank you".

Smiling slightly to himself at the little amount of progress, he responds to her gently after sensing no harm or mal intent coming from her. "Tell me, what is your name young one?" After a few seconds of comprehending she responds back "My name… is Kagome"

"Ah… Kagome you say..." Testing out the name for himself he gives a court nod then smiles. "Well Kagome, my name is Joseph"


End file.
